


No Scrubs

by JuggieJunction



Category: Archie Comics, Archie's Weird Mysteries
Genre: Archie looks like the bad guy, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Not Riverdale, One-Sided shit, Reggie is still an asshole, Sin comes in a loNG WAYS AWAY GUYS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuggieJunction/pseuds/JuggieJunction
Summary: Reggie struggles to stay strong around Archie and Jughead, Jealous of their relationship. That relationship was supposed to be him and Jughead.. He plans to get what he wants back.Inspired byBastille - No Angelshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JjXAZlaelA





	No Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> Now- Uh. I have a small issue with my Typing/Writing style. I have an effect where I like to use speech most of the story, like; "BlaH bLah Blah Blah"  
> "Oh, blah blah blah blah"  
> "Yes, Blah blhab lha."  
> And I realize it's hard to keep track of who's talking to who. So to make it a lil easier, I used {V}, {B}, {J} {A} and so on.  
> V = Veronica  
> B = Betty  
> And AGaIN. SO ON.  
> Now. On with the fanfic.

~~~~ ~~~~**!WARNING!**

**THIS IS NOT A RIVERDALE FANFIC! I'M JUST MAKING SURE THAT YOU ALL GET THIS. KNOWING THAT NOT MANY READ ALL THE TAGS. THIS IS A "ARCHIE'S WEIRD MYSTERIES" FIC. IF YOU ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THAT CARTOON THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU GO AND LOOK UP IMAGES OF WHAT THE CHARACTERS WILL LOOK AND SOUND LIKE. ITS LOWKEY IMPORTANT?**

 

*******

 

Archie and Jughead have been together since Prom. How they got together was really no surprise. Though, except for one other... Reggie Mantle. He was jealous of Archie and Jughead. And here's why...

 _9 P.M_  
_A Friday Night_  
_Betty and Veronica had ditched Archie on Prom Night for Chuck. So he sat out with the rest of the outcasts like Dilton Doiley and Ethel Muggs. The Redhead was upset... He really was looking forward to the SlowDance, confident that within the dance he'd find out which had the sparkle he needed in a relationship. This was supposed to be the night where he'd sweep either Betty or Veronica off their feet. All gone to waste though as he watched the girls giggle or sigh in a dreamy daze at those biceps under that suit..._  
_{J} "Hey Arch."_  
_{A} "Oh.... Jughead.. What're you doing here...?"_  
_The teen standing ahead of Archie only shrugged._  
_{J} "I was invited by a secret admirer."_  
_{A} "You? A secret admirer?"_  
_{J} "Yeah, ridiculous huh?"_  
_{A} "What? No! No..! It's great! Someone out there loves you!"_  
_{J} "Or just wants to mess with me. I mean- really. Since when would anyone want to date me, other than Big Ethel? But i'm willing to see what happens..."_  
_Archie only grew concerned of his Best Friend._  
_{A} "You mean you're willing to see if someone'll shove you into a trashcan or take you to the floor?"_  
_{J} "Yup, that's the plan, Andrews!"_  
_Jughead said in a proud tone without a care._

_Just out the corner of his eye, Archie noticed Reggie in the background, inching towards them. Mantle was shouting- Or so it seemed- the freckled teen could only make out one word coming from Reggie's lips._  
_'Jughead'_  
_Oh no- Reggie must be coming over to pester or harass his friend- maybe Reggie was the so called Secret Admirer!_

_{A} "Say uh- It seems you were just tricked? Maybe Veronica did it so you could go to a fun event for once!"  
{J} "Maybe.... But i'm always at a social event! As long as there is food involved."_

_Reggie was getting closer. And getting audible too... Archie could hear the faint call to his pal. But just his luck. Calm music... Sweet and slow, a soft hum to it. Like a humming bird as it played.._

_The SlowDance..._

_Archie grabbed ahold of Jughead's hand._  
_{A} "Well- There may not be any food- But. On a Prom Night like this, you've gotta dance!"_  
_Without warning, Jughead was pulled to the center of the room, a little yelp escaping before Archie wrapped an arm around his friends waist. And just there, in that very moment... Sparks flew.. The way the dim orange light glistened in Jughead's pretty blues would ignite Archie's cheeks with a light blush. And to think trying to protect his friend with a goo time would only turn into something else already... Without hesitation the two rocked back and forth with the music... A soft smell brushed against his nose- Sweet like roses, soft like clouds..._  
_{A} "Did you use perfume, Jug...?"_  
_{J} "Yeah... I ran out of cologne so I used my moms perfume... Never thought anyone would notice..."_  
_Jughead swallowed a tad, looking down, embarrassed. What kind of male teen uses his mothers perfume? Archie only leaned in, getting a better smell of it..._  
_{A} "I like it... It's nice on you...."_  
_{J} "A-Archie don't be silly-"_  
_{A} "I'm not kidding-!"_  
_A little chuckle fixed the gap. Only then it went dead silent._

_They continued to dance like this. Juggie's head resting against Archie's chest, Archie's arms wrapped around Jughead to keep the male close... Each new song left them undisturbed. Love Potion No. 9... Oh Pretty Woman..... Sugar, Sugar.... People stared at the two. Though it's not like either Archie or Jughead cared... Another song ended just before the next slow dance. Dream Lover, playing softly in the background..._

_{J} "Archie...?"_  
_{A} "Hm...?"_  
_{J} "Do you ever..... Wish you really had someone there....?"_  
_The Redhead took another whiff of the perfume that remained on the Brunette._  
_{A} "No.... I already have someone..."_

_O h . . ._

_Jughead hid a frown._  
_{J} "Who...?"_  
_{A} "It's you, Juggie..."_  
_Now that- That made Jughead fluster up with a scarlet red._  
_{J} "M-Me...?"_  
_{A} "You've always been there for me... Funny thing is that I haven't noticed until now... I'm so sorry..."_  
_{J} "Save the 'sorry' for later Arch..."_  
_Everything stopped. People stopped. Maybe even time stopped just as Jughead embraced Archie, their lips connecting with a sweet compassion for each other._  
_And in the back of the room,out of all the other teens cheering with proud joy. There stood Reggie... A rose in hand.. A frown on his face... He rushed out of the school, covering up any tears streaming own his cheeks.._  
_Reggie Mantle had been heartbroken since that day. And it made him more sour than before._

{B} "Have any of you seen Reggie lately?"  
Betty interrupted the silence in Pop Tate's Shoppe. Jughead shrugged, stopping himself from stuffing his face with food.  
{J} "No clue. I saw him Yesterday."  
{V} "He's probably sulking somewhere. He's been so rotten since last Prom."  
Veronica scoffed, furrowing her brows. Archie picked a fry off Jughead's plate before eating it.  
{A} "I wonder what's up with that? It could almost sound like a-"  
{B&V} "Don't-" the girls protested, though the Crowned Brunette finished it for his lover.  
{J} "A Weird Mystery?"  
{A} "Exactly!"  
The Redhead smiled.  
{V} "How about no 'Weird Mysteries' for now? Instead we should ask about you two. How's everything going in the relationship?" Veronica asked, a interested look in her eyes.  
{A} "Oh! It's great! Jughead's teaching me how to cook over the phone-"  
{J} "Since we don't live with each other."  
Jughead mentioned in-between bites.  
{A} "Well- Yet..."  
{B} "What do you mean 'Yet'?"  
{A} "We've been making plans to buy a house. First Jughead and I need to settle in for a job though."  
{?} "Oh please!"  
A rude voice intruded the conversation.  
{R} "You? Actually getting Jughead a job? As if! I bet you he's too lazy to even do the dishes! Or even scrub a single dish!"  
Reggie walked in on the groups table, a bitter expression soiled to his face.

All Jughead could do was sigh, finishing up his last burger. Archie was not going to just sit and listen to Reggie Fucking Mantle harass his boyfriend!  
{A} "Lay off Mantle! If you're going to pick on anyone it'd be someone like you. Per-Say a Rat?"  
The sour teen growled  
{R} "You're defending a couch potato??"  
{J} "I'm not that lazy..."  
{A} "Jug stay out- Listen Reggie. I don't know where you got this attitude, but it's more annoying that your usual mood!"  
{R} "Well maybe you shouldn't have done what you did!"  
{A} "What I did?! What did _I_ do!?"  
{R} "Prom night!"  
It all died down. The group seemed to be more confused that before.  
{A} "Are you still mad that I was trying to keep Jug safe from whatever sick plan you had?"  
Veronica cocked a fabulous brow.  
{V} "Reggie had a plan for Jughead?"  
{B} "He was probably gonna reenact Carrie!"  
Betty joked too soon.

The Mantle stepped back, discouraged as he was losing the battle.  
{R} "N-No! Not at all!"  
{A} "He tried to lure Jughead in, pretending to be his _Secret Admirer_!"  
They were ignoring him. They all were ignoring him. All except for Jughead.  
{J} "Is it true? Were you really pretending to be my Secret Admirer?"  
{R} "Yes! I confess! But it wasn't pre-"  
{J} "Reggie that's all I needed to hear..."  
Reggie's heart dropped, seeing as Jughead was actually hurt by those words. It was unexpected, the Brunette known as the kind of person to never be phased by something like harassment or anything else. Mantle never wanted to at least go this far..  
{A} "You've been here long enough Reg. Why don't you just go?"  
{R} "But-"  
{A} "Now!"  
Archie almost shouted, hugging Jughead close.  
Reggie scowled in anger, though decided it was best to just leave without a fight.

{B} "Wow, I can't believe people are really that cruel!"  
Betty huffed, taking a sip of her Strawberry Milkshake.  
{V} "Pops! Bring over the average for Jughead please. And put it on my tab-"  
{A} "Wow Veronica- Really?"  
{V} "Of course Archiekins. Reggie's sour attitude gave me a inspiration to be generous."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy- So I'm unsure if this fic will be updated regularly or not. It depends on my motivation and inspiration. Also- Sorry that the first Chapter was pretty short..


End file.
